User blog:Crista96/IMistake Part 9
IMistake Part 9 Hi guys! Sorry, but right now I'm not too much on this wiki. I'm really busy in this summer. I confess the iCarly is not too exciting now...you know there aren't new episodes. :( sadly. But when the new episodes comming ( I hope soon...) I won't be able to break away from this wiki! :)) So this is my fanfic's 9th part. In this part Freddie will meet Gibby and they will talk a lot of things. So read and enjoy! /Freddie and Gibby are meeting infront of the Groovy Smoothie in the night./ Freddie: Hi Gibby! Gibby: Hi! Are you still in dinner jacket? Freddie: I haven't got time change clothes yet. Gibby: Why? Freddie: I'll tell you later. What is the time? Gibby: Err....4 o'clock. Dude, it's late! Freddie: What do you think? Is T-bo here? Gibby: I don't know. *shouting* Hey T-bo, are you here? Freddie: What are you doing? Gibby: I ask T-bo that is he here. Freddie: Rather knock! Gibby: OK. *knocking* Freddie: Nothing... Gibby: Again. *knocking* /T-bo is appearing behind the door. He is wearing pyjamas. He is looking sleepy./ T-bo: Hey! Gibby, Freddie: *nervous* Hi! T-bo: *just looking*..........*shouting* What are you doing here?! Freddie: We ...just want to... Gibby: ...come and drink shake... T-bo: Do you believe, you come here at 4 o'clock in the morning, you knock and I open the shop just for you??? Freddie: *just looking* Gibby: Yeah? T-bo: *looking stupid* Alright. Come in! Gibby, Freddie: Thanks! T-bo: But it was the last time! Freddie: Hey! Why are you here now? T-bo: Errr...I...just...OK! I fell out with your mother! Freddie: Right.. T-bo: Ok. Now I do like I'm doing shakes, but meanwhile I'm sleeping behind the bar. Gibby: Ooookay. /They are sitting down to a table./ Gibby: So tell me, what happened? Freddie: So....When Carly got...crazy... Gibby: *nodding* Aham? Freddie: she.. just... kissed me. And while "we" kissed, Sam saw us. After she believed I love Carly therefore I kissed her. Gibby: And it isn't true? Freddie: Sure it isn't! You know I like Carly, but I... Gibby: you still love Sam. Freddie: ..Yes... Gibby: Aham. I knew! Freddie: So, after that I found Sam. She looked really sad. I tried explain everything, but she didn't let it. And we a little bit...grappled. Then suddenly she slipped over and she became unconsious. Then I called an ambulance and I took her to the hospital. Gibby: Dude! You're a loser and a hero too! Freddie: *sarcasm* Thanks! Gibby: And what did say the doctor? Freddie: She has got a srong concussion. Gibby: Oh...poor Sam. Freddie: *nodding* Hey! Did you find something in the punch? Gibby: Oh yes! Gibbeah always find the answer to the questions! my mother examined, and you won't believe it! Freddie: Did she find something "bad"? Gibby: *looking flirty* Ahaaaa. Liquid nitric oxide. Freddie: Wow! Then I understand everything! Gibby: What do ya think? Who did this? Freddie: *thinking* Freddie, Gibby: Nevel!! Sooo.. that was the 9th part. My fanfic has 10 parts so the final part comes soon. I try upload soon. I hope to have you looking forward. :) Write what do ya think! Crista Category:Blog posts